Loony Loopy Lupin
by Claire Genardier
Summary: De menino a homem. Homem lobo.


Quando me olho no espelho, dificilmente vejo meu reflexo.

O que vejo são memórias, recordações de quando eu era pequeno, toda a minha infância marcada pelo preconceito e humilhação. Nós não íamos muito bem de situação; ao meu pai, era difícil darem emprego, embora ele fosse - e eu posso afirmar com toda certeza -, um bruxo honesto. Mas infelizmente, e fui descobrir isso muito cedo, a honestidade não é uma virtude a qual muitos têm apreço. Quando minha vida assumiu seu aspecto selvagem, vi pela primeira vez meu pai chorar. E ali, largado no colo de minha mãe, ouvi-o disparar desculpas, remorso, arrependimento. Levaram-me em todos os curandeiros que nosso dinheiro podia e não podia pagar. Viajamos a muitos lugares, procurando sempre a discrição, mas tudo em vão. Não havia cura para o meu mal.

Recordava-me bem de como era ser _normal,_quando a lua era só a lua para mim. Hoje, deixei de apreciar sua beleza. Quando a lua chega, tenho certeza que traz consigo minha maldição. Eu gostava de observá-la, analisar suas formas, seu mistério, e agora tudo o que quero é que ela deixe de vir, nem que seja por uma vez. Eu odeio a lua.

Tudo começava com a luta. Eu me lembro de resistir, no início. Renegava até não poder mais. Era desgastante e excessivamente doloroso, principalmente para uma criança. Então, com o passar do tempo, passei a me entregar ao monstro que habita dentro de mim. Aos oito anos, tinha a aparência de um adulto que não cresceu, um adulto cansado. Meu pai e eu construímos uma pequena cabana nos confins de um bosque, onde ninguém se atreveria a vasculhar. Ia para lá naquelas noites em que a lua estava _amaldiçoada_, me escondia dos meus amigos, da minha família. Não queria que me vissem assim, e, sobretudo, não queria machucá-los. Seria insuportável lidar com isso quando recuperasse a sanidade.

Eram fortes e difundiam-se cada vez mais os boatos de que havia um monstro naquela vila onde eu morava. Vários foram os que se atreveram a procurar a tal criatura, e ridicularmente voltavam trazendo uma cabeça de um lobo qualquer. Eu, ali na precária segurança de minha casa, observava cada expedição. Somente uma vez topei com um caçador durante a lua cheia. Eu ainda não tinha me transformado, mas os traços lupinos já apareciam em meu corpo. Ele não sabia o que fazer, pensou que eu fosse uma criança doente e insistiu em me levar aos meus pais, mas apenas pedi, do fundo do meu coração, que ele fugisse; eu já estava condenado.

Quando tudo acabava, eu já não me lembrava de nada. Essa era a melhor parte, o esquecimento. Simplesmente voltava para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sempre fui bom em fingir. Fingir doenças que explicassem meu sumiço, fingir breves momentos de rebeldia que levavam a me isolar, e era tamanha a consideração que meus vizinhos tinham por mim e minha família, que acreditavam e podiam jurar de pés juntos a veracidade de minhas histórias. Eu gostava deles, de sua compaixão, mas sabia que no momento que descobrissem meu segredo, teriam medo de mim e seriam os primeiros a me expulsar dali. Não os culpo, eu era abominável, e tudo que minha família menos precisava agora era ter de recomeçar a vida. Por isso, eu voltava no meio da noite, quando ninguém podia me ver. Tinha o cuidado de, antes de cada transformação, despir-me. Minhas roupas já eram extremamente desgastadas, cheias de remendos feitos pelos dedos calosos de minha mãe, resultado das primeiras transformações, onde elas se rasgavam em mil pedaços e mamãe tentava juntar o que podia. À noite, entrava pela porta dos fundos de casa e subia para o quarto. Deitado em minha cama, chorava, desejando que tudo acabasse assim que um novo dia nascesse.

Eu era só um menino tolo, uma criança da qual a infância fora arrancada sem mais nem menos. Todo dia, via a _culpa_ nos olhos do meu pai, a _aflição _nos olhos de minha mãe, mas sabia que eles não tinham medo de mim. Eu era grato a eles. Por isso, tranquilizava-os, garantindo-lhes que podia muito bem lidar com aquilo. Foram várias as vezes que um dos dois se voluntariava a ir comigo para a cabana na floresta. Recusei. Tanto eu quanto eles sabíamos que era algo impossível, mas o faziam por amor a mim. Então, meneava a cabeça na frente do espelho e recuperava o meu eu, mesmo que fosse até a próxima lua cheia. Voltava a minha vida de aparência, justificativas mentirosas. Por meus pais, por meus amigos, e pela infortúnia sorte de terem um lobisomem em suas vidas.


End file.
